


A Certain Softness

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluffy Smut, I mean I know Mo is a fukking twink but like, M/M, Please note that every reader insert I write is implied to be a Trans Man Reader, Trainer Type Sex Headcanons, bad pokemon jokes, fuck what even are tags, he rawed my gay ass every time I had to battle him so wyd, sex happens, whether it’s stated or not in the actual writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Reader and Molayne make sweet, sweet love, and reader is Delightfully Surprised by how sweet his partner is.





	A Certain Softness

Usually, trainers of specific types of pokémon tended to act certain ways, both on the streets, and inbetween the sheets.

Dark type trainers tended to have...well, dark, humor, and they were more likely to be kinky as hell in bed, usually taking on more dominant roles.

Dragon types were extremely dominate, but they fluctuated between really kinky or rather vanilla, depending on the person. 

Fighting type trainers were always pretty fun- lots of stamina, lots of wrestling, usually had pierced nipples at some point- he’d know, since he was a fighting type trainer.

As for his partner.

Molayne was a steel type trainer.

Usually, steel type trainers were cold, analytical, and practical.

They were unyielding, especially in the bedroom.

Satisfying in bed, but often times, he felt that they were lacking in more romantic ways.

However, Molayne wasn’t like this.

The Steel type trainer was a typically soft-spoken man, rather gentle.

He tended to keep to his work, but always made time for those important to him.

Molayne was initially shy, but now, as he had him in bed, his tall, lanky form above his, he was...

Amazing.

He had been around the block, he’d been with quite a few trainers in his day, but Molayne beat all of them in terms of care.

He was slow, sweet, and loving.

He took his time opening him up, sinking into him, his lips always seemed to be kissing him, even as he slowly ground their hips together.

Even after picking up the pace, thrusting into him, he still held him close, whispering sweet words inbetween kisses.

“You’re so handsome.” Molayne breathed as he pressed reverent kisses onto his lover. “So tight. So good for me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

His hips slowed, as he came down from his climax, arms shaking as he fought to keep himself from collapsing onto his lover’s chest.

“Sturdy as steel.” He couldn’t help but comment, cracking a grin.

Molayne laughed softly, pressing another wet kiss onto his face in response.

“Don’t worry about crushing me.” He mentioned, his hands rubbing Molayne’s back. “I’m strong, you know. Won’t do me no harm if you decided to take a rest after all that.”

“Type advantage.” Molayne weakly joked, before finally collapsing onto his chest.

He laughed, turning his head to kiss Molayne’s messy hair.

The two laid there for some time, catching their breath, enjoying being joined together for as long as they could, until Molayne had to, eventually, pull out.

Sluggishly, they cleaned each other up a bit, before collapsing against the bed again, drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN 
> 
> Ngl, I wrote this shit like. Months ago and I’m just now publishing it lmao rip.


End file.
